His Crime His Burden
by Surindip Murder
Summary: Summary: After a mess of events caused by your one and only, Murdoc the Satanist, 2D finds himself suffering the consequences. MPreg, Rape
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE AT END

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides my story

Summary: After a mess of events caused by your one and only, Murdoc the Satanist, 2D finds himself suffering the consequences. MPreg, Rape

2D stared at the tiled wall of their new bathroom with a blank face. A hand wrested over his belly while other held a small, white stick. On the floor by his feet a group of them sat. All of them colored with two parallel lines of blue.

He glanced down at the object, saw the the heart stopping positive and made a small whine, like a panicked, cornered animal. He began to sob, holding his head in his arms and letting the stick fall and join the others

He was pregnant.

Inseminated by a rape.

His memories of the event were still fresh, they still haunted him, playing like a movie over and over in his head and not even his pills could help him, especially not now. It had been during an argument about the album that 2D had released without Murdoc's "permission" that had set him off. The man had been drunk, angry, depraved and had given into his carnal need.

At first it was punches and kicks with the occasional scratch, but Murdoc Alphonce Niccals, notorious for his promiscuous life style, hadn't had a lay since they arrived to the nasty pink hunk of trash. The only people present in his company were their fellow musicians, his singer, his cyborg, and the occasional angry pirate or black clouds member.

He hadn't known what his relationship with the collaborators had been because he had spent most of his time pent up in that cell and being angry to really notice. For all he knew he could've been shagging all of them, but 2D's questions had been answered as a definite 'nope' because here was the bassist, ripping at his boxers while grinding onto him, in the flash of a second. Like some sort of starving dog being thrown a steak.

Then, when he was done with him, he'd left him like some sort of cheap tramp, taking to lighting a smoke on the far side of the room. 2D had curled in on himself and cried onto the crook of his elbow until the satanist had ordered the Cyborg Noodle to carry him away. Then he'd clung to her cold, soulless body on the walk back until she wrenched him away.

After that 2D found himself in the same position more than often, mostly when the man was drunk and in the very rare occasion he was tipsy, but none the less under some sort of influence. The man was almost never sober come to think of it. Even before he'd taken a liking to the new form of abuse, he was always licking up some sort of alcohol. It was a miracle that he hadn't dropped dead from some sort of organ failure yet.

A banging woke him from his thoughts and he quickly snatched up all the tests before stuffing them back into the box and storing them away in his hoodie. "Open up faceache, or I swear this door's gonna be comin' down!" He quickly complied after wiping his eyes the best he could. He froze like a deer at headlights as he came face to face with the bassist in question. "You waitin' for a show or somethin'? Get movin', Get movin'!" Murdoc shoved the younger man out before slamming the opening shut behind him.

2D stumbled awkwardly before catching himself and darting into his room. He shoved the box under his pillow and quickly calmed himself. The bassist's relationship hadn't changed with him. In fact when they'd been reunited after being separated for a month and a half he had been greeted with an empty can of beer to the side of his head.

However, 2D's feelings remained unaffected despite the whole ordeal. Besides him banishing those emotions to the back of his mind, he still felt the loyalty, the adoration that he had always held for the bassist. They weren't dead even after the man humiliated him and beat him and shut him up in a room at the bottom of an ocean where he eventually got swallowed up by a whale. They were just tired and worn from the years of dealing with Murdoc.

He wasn't sure on the other man's feelings. Hell the satanist was probably barren of the ability to feel consideration or emotion for anyone that wasn't him. That was just the type of man Murdoc was. The type of man 2D was sure he'd always be. But from time to time he'd catch the green skinned man watching him from afar with an almost thoughtful look, the most thoughtful look a drunk like him could manage.

There was one thing he knew for sure. Murdoc would not be happy when he found out about the life that bloomed in his belly. 2D was even afraid he'd sacrifice it- or better yet eat it! He cringed at the thought of Murdoc biting into a small baby leg like a scene from one of his zombie movies.

He had to be at least 2 and a half months in, maybe even three. The bump on his stomach was noticeable and his morning sickness was beginning to reside. He worried time to time, worried about getting stretch marks, wondered if he'd be able to successfully give birth to a baby and where this baby would pop out from.

He didn't know how he was going to do this. How he'd hide this in the remaining months. His parents were always a choice, but he cringed at the thought of revealing what happened at the Plastic Beach. The thought of revealing what happened to anyone was nerve racking, but to his parents? Absolutely horrifying.

2D was going to have to ride this out alone for most of the months, but a small part of him was okay with that.

He wouldn't be alone.

He'd have his baby.

AN: I can promise that this will end since I have it all planned out. I might not be quick on the uploads because I'm not really supposed to be writing this stuff and if I get caught (god help me) I could have everything confiscated, but don't worry this won't come to an abrupt halt.

I noticed that this pairing was dying and Gorillaz is on hiatus (i think) so I'm pretty sure that 2D/Murdoc will be a dead in the next year or so and I've had this idea for so long that I just want to throw it out before there's no one reading on them.

But yeah, as said, I promise that this will end one way or another and updates will happen even if they're slow. Feel free to tell me what you think.

-Surindip Murder


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Three weeks had passed and 2D had stayed pent up in his room, only leaving to grab food or to take out trash when it piled up enough to get in his way. Through these three weeks he'd also avoided Murdoc, not that he had to do much to evade him in the first place. He was a nocturnal creature, lurking in the night and sleeping in during the day.

Today was different, however. 2D had woken up at 9:49, his usual time, gotten up, thrown on a shirt, pulled on some pants, and brushed his teeth. But on his way down the stairs the sound of his name being said in the den had caught his attention. He went to investigate, finding Murdoc sitting on the couch with Noodle, his shirt was on the floor, exposing his ink of the seven deadly sins emblazoned on his back.

"Hi Toochi," Noodle greeted as she motioned him over. Murdoc eyed him as he stepped into the room and plopped onto the leather cushions next to her.

"Mornin' Noods, Muds," He said as he rubbed his eyes, still groggy from satanist hmmed in return and they sat in an awkward silence. He could feel the other man's eyes as they observed him, judged him. Noodle sat back, relaxed into the soft cushion, eyes glued to the TV, but 2D could feel her awareness of the sudden change of air.

Murdoc sloshed his drink as he peered into the glass bottle and silently he stood and left the room presumably to get another. Noodle turned her attention to 2D when she was sure the other band member was out of ear shot.

"I've been meaning to ask," She said. "What happened on the beach?"

"Uh..." 2D fidgeted under her gaze. "Not much really..."

A brow was raised in his direction. "Ever since you two came back you've been acting weird. Are you sure you're alright? Did you pickup a bug? I recall you not even being able to keep down a plate of food when we recovered you from the island."

A bug, he thought, you can call it that. "Really Noods," He forced a grin. "I'm a lot better now that I ain't trapped in that cage all day long with Muds' ugly mug and a drunk lot of collaborators for company." He was lying and they both knew it.

She frowned at him. "Are you sure? Because Murdoc's been out of it too. What happened between you too?" He began to shake as his hormonal feelings began to rattle him. He wanted so badly to tell her what happened, to open up and admit that he'd been raped by his best mate and was pregnant with his bastard child. "2D?" She grabbed his shoulder "Are you okay?"

Suddenly he was hit with a rush of emotions, the weight of the stress filled three weeks suddenly crashing down on him like a rogue wave on the little ship that was him. He let his chin sink to his clavicle as his grin began to melt, his shoulders quivered more as he suppressed the urge to sob. "Oh god..." He whispered. "The beach... I... I was so alone! I didn't have anyone there besides Murdoc and-and that stupid robot! And oh god! Murdoc.. he-!" He yelled the last part and he was sure that the older man heard him.

He silenced himself before he could go any farther and he jumped to his feet and raced up the stairs for his room. But before he could get there, he was stopped by the last man that he wanted to see. The man stepped out from the bathroom blocking his doorway.

Noodle, who had followed after him stopped in her tracks as well. "Noods," Murdoc says with a grim face. "Why don't ya go finish watchin' whatever the hell was playin' while I have a man to man with 2D here?" She looked to 2D who, after a moment of hesitation, nodded and with that she was gone, leaving the two grown men to themselves.

Murdoc rushed up to him, successfully backing him into Noodle's door. "What the bloody hell was that?!" He hissed in a whisper as his face contorted into a nasty sneer. "What do yew think yer doin' cryin' like some stupid lil' girl, you twat?"

2D sputtered as he tried to say something intelligible, his knees were beginning to grow weak as shaking beneath his weight and his fingers danced along each other as if to distract him from his situation. "I-I-I don't know! I thought- I thought-" "I don't CARE what you thought, brainache!"

Murdoc pulled the neck of 2D's shirt and jerked him down so that they were just inches from each others face. "What happened on the beach stays on the beach! I better not be havin' Noodle comin' for me 'cause I like my head where it is," His eyes squinted dangerously. "And I reckon yew like yer pretty face th-" A fist had cut him off, hooking into the bottom of his chin and sending him staggering back, nearly falling.

2D bolted into his room and quickly locked the door. His knees finally gave out and he spilled the contents in his stomach onto the floor.

A/N: ARCHITECTURE

I was so distracted in writing this that I forgot about the location of the rooms! (This is based off do ya thang if that wasn't clear) So UPDATE: THERE IS NO RESTROOM IN 2D'S ROOM. HE STILL HAS THE STAIRWAY THAT GOES UP BUT THERE IS NO RESTROOM!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

2D had cried himself to sleep that night. Murdoc had banged on his door while yelling for at least half an hour, but was shooed away by Noodle. 2D briefly wondered how he'd treat him if he knew he was expecting, but he'd seen it before. He remembered the few times a woman would show up on their front door at Kong gripping a small child and claiming it was his. He'd laughed and brushed them off.

Murdoc was and would always be a bachelor, that's just the way things were, the way he was raised and you can't teach an old dog new tricks. He'd slam the door on 2D's face and he'd probably even kick him out into the streets. The satanist wasn't father material anyway. He was a schizophrenic drunkard who'd probably abuse both him and his kin.

2D felt himself stiffen with fear. What if his child was born like his father? What if he was born with some kind of genetic defect? What if he was a schizo who sought out alcohol and women to forget about his man mother, his abusive father, and his horrid conception? What if he hated him?

When 2D drifted off to sleep he'd dreamt of his labor, the doctors screaming in horror and Murdoc grinning ear to ear while pulling a wiggling creature from his opened legs covered with a green blanket. He'd handed it to him and 2D shrieked in fright because in his arms the babe had been faceless, born like a potato with small nubby appendages for limbs and screaming a loud screech that sounded like someone grating metal against metal. It began melting upon his touch, leaving only a statue of Pazuzu. He'd awoken with a yell and had avoided sleep like a disease for the next 2 days.

He'd spent the next two weeks in fear. He'd only leave his room once he was positive Murdoc was knocked out cold or, better yet, gone probably passed out on a neighbor's lawn or a lot somewhere, hopefully dead. Things between him and Noodle had gotten awkward. He'd avoided her the best he could too, but it seemed like she'd somehow appear everywhere he'd go.

The Boogeyman had taken a sort of liking to him recently. The being had followed him and stalked him as he'd walk up and down the house. He'd even gone into his room while he was sleeping once when he'd left the door open and just stood there watching the singer until he'd woken up. The Boogeyman was harmless now in days. He'd only skulk in the shadows and occasionally make himself known, but other than that he was wordless. But it still managed to unnerve him, scared him enough to avoid stepping foot outside his room unless he absolutely needed to.

So that was why he decided it'd be a good idea to climb out his window and join Russel on his watch of the neighborhood. He and Russel had been on good terms since G-bites. He was the friend to rely on if Murdoc's bullying got to far or if he needed advice on basically anything and they'd basically bonded over beer, women, and a common tolerance for the bassist.

Russel was slowly reducing in size. He was small enough to sleep on the roof and not worry about rolling and smashing onto the driveway. He'd probably be joining them in the next few months if he was lucky.

"Russ," He yelled. "Help me up!"

"Yo D," A hand reached out and grasped his before hauling him up to join him. "What's up?"

"Rough week, mate," He replied as he got himself into a comfortable sitting position. "How's it go wit' de birds?"

Russel gritted his teeth at the mention of his winged adversaries. "They don't know when to stop, man. I wake up in the morning and my face is white as yours. I'm gonna need to ask that emo fuckin' drunk for a new tarp." 2D grinned earning him a sharp glare from the burly man.

They sat in silence for a while until he'd decided to speak. "Russ?" He finally said. "Imma be leavin'."

"What? Why?" Russel asked, head snapping in his direction. "We just got back together!"

"I..." He thought about telling him, but quickly decided against it. "I'll be back Russ. I'll only be gone for a few monfs... I got some kinda bug in me. I'm gonna see if me mum can help any."

Russel looks at his bloated belly with a sort of fascination and 2D can't help but wrap his arms around it as if the drummer would try and seize it from him somehow. "That why you got the belly, dog?" His once flat stomach was, from the course of the last couple of weeks, bulging and it was noticeable to anyone who looked at him, even from afar. "I was gonna ask. Y'know I can take it out of ya if you want. I'm used to fishing stuff out of bodies."

He blushed in embarrassment as he thought of how he looked right now; he'd need to get new shirts. He didn't allow himself to venture the idea of Russel playing the role as his midwife, especially not now that he was almost as big as the house. "I fink I'll pass."

The drummer shrugged. "Alright, D. You do what you gotta do, but watch out, Muds won't be happy if he catches ya," He said. "When are you plannin' to leave?"

"After I finish packin'," He responded. "De Boogeyman 'as been followin' me."

Russel raised a brow. "Have you asked him what's up?"

2D shook his head. "No, every time I come near him he runs."

"He runs?"

"Ye', he follows me aroun'," He frowned at no one in particular. "I woke up one mo'nin' and he was standin' over me, watchin' me in me sleep."

"Whoa," Russel chuckled. "You always got all the bitches," 2D turned his frown to him and he laughs again. "Nah, D. I'm sure the guy's just worried about you in a weird way. Or maybe he knows that the bug in ya is somethin' else," His face went stern for a second before breaking out into another grin and 2D laughed weakly.

"I fink I'm gonna go pack now," 2D rose to his feet and walked to the edge of the roof. "Cya Russ."

Russel looked at him puzzled before waving him off. "Come back anytime, D." He said as he watched the bluette vanish from the roof and into his window.

2D had been packing when the satanist had knocked on the door to his room. He'd had his luggage on the side of his bed, his clothes folded around the suitcase waiting to be put in.

"Hey D, I wanna talk wit' ya," A gruff voice slurred and he panicked, shoving everything in and pulling it to the floor. It fell with a thump. "2D?" The voice alert with confusion. "What're yew doin?"

He'd jumped from his spot on the floor and turned to face him. The man stumbled in. He smelled of strong alcohol and cigarettes and 2D wrinkled his nose at the overbearing stench. "Oi, Stu," Murdoc made his way to the bed, sitting on it and patting the spot next to him. 2D hesitantly obeyed. "Why are yew so jumpy?" He questioned as he leaned in.

"I wadn't expectin' yew, Muds." A green hand slithered onto his thigh and 2D gulped nervously.

"It's been a while since we talked, ah?" The hand began to travel upward, toughly grabbing his crouch and earning a small whimper from the latter. He quickly took action, pushing the singer down and mounting over him before he could catch up to what was happening.

Murdoc rested his hands on either side of his head as he roughly pushed his lips against his, tongue sliding along the empty spots in his gums. His shark like teeth biting into his lips, shredding into the soft skin and causing him to bleed. 2D whined and began to squirm, pushing against the covered chest with the palms of his hands. He reached up, knocking Murdoc's mouth away from his.

"Stop it ya gimp!" He snapped, grabbing the arms roughly and immobilizing them above his head in an uncomfortable position. Murdoc bit along his neck, pinching the skin between teeth and drawing blood. He lapped at it, grinning against him as he hissed in pain.

Murdoc ground his hardening groin against the pianist before reaching down to unbuckle his pants. He sat up, releasing the thin arms as he yanked off the clothing that got in his way. 2D panted as he glared at the man harshly, but didn't fight back. His hormones coursed through his veins and somehow he wanted this, he was eager for this.

Murdoc grabbed 2D, re-trapping him under his weight and breathing into his neck shakily. "You smell funny, Stu," He whispered, tongue grazing the shell of his ear. He thrusts in, groaning as he rolled his hips.

2D yelped upon the contact as he began to shake and the part of his brain that still functioned called for retaliation and he began to thrash fruitlessly. A fist quieted him and he shrunk back, but he was yanked back down by the hands that now clasped his hips in a bruising hold. Murdoc proceeded to ram into him like a wild animal, not worrying about damaging the singer.

He wailed loudly and for the first time he wrapped his legs around the green man's waist, drawing him closer rather than pushing him away. His hands fell to his own organ, pumping it as he forgot all coherent thoughts that rang through his head. Murdoc was groaning as he leaned down to catch the lips into another aggressive, sloppy kiss.

However he had enough understandable thought to turn his head, breaking the kiss. The satanist growled like an angered beast and he plunged harder, eliciting a shout that should've been in pain as he banged against the the prostate. They continued for what seemed like hours, 2D didn't care about their band mates hearing them, he didn't think about Noodle who's room sat next door behind a few inches of wall or Russel who slept right above his room. Then it was over, a warmth spilled on top of the singer's stomach and he cried out, gripping the shoulders of the man who continued drive into him until he too spilled his load with a violent jerk of his hips a few minutes later.

Murdoc slid out and moved off of him, taking to lying on his side by the bluette who lied in disarray, sweating and panting. 2D could hear him begin to breathe softly and he realized with a new determination that it was time for him to go. He fought to sit up, picking up his sweat pants and pulling them back on after cleaning himself with his blanket. He grabbed his suitcase and limped his way to his door.

"What's with the luggage? You goin' somewhere?" 2D reluctantly paused and turned back around. The man was sitting up now, eyes reflecting on how exhausted he was.

"I'm gonna go visit me mum and dad. Me mum called an' me dad isn't doin' too well." He lied

Murdoc sneered as he stood and pulled up his pants. "When are yew comin' back?"

"Wot's it matter?" He snapped as he turned to open the door.

"It matters because yer my singer," Murdoc barked. "Drop the attitude, ya gimp! Drop it or imma beat ya 'til yer as blue as that shit yew call hair!" He began to advance when the man kept his attention to hs door. "Look at me when I talk to ya!" He yelled and 2D flinched.

He opened the door and stepped on foot out, preparing to run. "Wot are we doin' now? We ain't even writin' any lyrics! We're doin' not'in' and I just wanna visit me mum and dad, but you need ta be such an ass about it!" He felt himself beginning to cry out of sheer frustration. "Agh! I'm tired of yew!"

The bass player scoffed as he rubbed his eyes with his index finger and thumb. "Well I'm tired of ya too, ya ungrateful slime," He retorted. "Get movin'! This house can use a li'l less stupid. Can't believe I fuckin' stuck my dick in yew."

"Prickless bigot..." 2D murmured under his breath as he continued his way through the house and onto the street.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: My story breaks aren't pasting. Sorry if it got annoying!

Chapter 4

The sky was dimming when he finally arrived. 2D banged on the door as he leaned against the frame. He was sweating and he ached all over, mainly in his swelling feet. When the door opened and Rachel saw who it was she beamed and pulled her son into a tight hug. He was too tired to struggle or return it and when she let go of him he stumbled to the couch that sat opposite from the door way, crashing onto it and burying his head into the soft pillows.

"Did yew walk here?" She asked as she closed the door and rounded to him. "Yew could'a called, dear."

He waved her off. "I didn' want'a be a bother," He kicked off his shoes and adjusted his head so that his eyes peeked from the pillow. "Mud'oc was bein' a pain so I thought I could stay here,"

She covered him with a throw and knelt so they were at eye level. "Yew can stay here for as long as yew want, darlin'." She said softly as she kissed his forehead.

Life back at his family home had been peaceful, but anywhere was peaceful compared to the house that he shared with the mad bassist. He ate a homemade meal everyday, he watched his zombie movie collection for as many times that he pleased and he even got to fiddle with some of his old gadgets without worrying about protecting them from drunken tantrums. His belly had grown too and now his previously gangly frame seemed to make it more noticeable and walking increasingly became more of a problem.

His child had kicked after the first month he'd been there. The kick had caught him by surprise as he'd been playing one of his playstation games when it'd happened. He had shrugged it off for gas when it didn't happen again, but the second time he'd felt it, more prominent. He'd propped his hands onto his stomach and felt the small little quivering thumps against his palm. The moment had been one of the happiest for the singer because it'd reassured him that his baby was alive and not dead.

By the second month he'd been wracked with painful swelling. He couldn't sleep correctly and awful dreams and thoughts seemed to plague him every time he closed his eyes or dozed off. He'd think about Noodle and Russel and how he'd left so abruptly without telling them a proper goodbye. Then his thoughts would drift to Murdoc and the way he'd left things. He was ashamed for both and yet he was relieved.

His emotions seemed to be at a constant battle and it left his heart in a heavy state. He couldn't decide on what he felt for the inhuman bastard who had raped him, humiliated him and, most importantly, impregnated him. His anger and frustration led him towards hate, but somehow he couldn't hold onto the hate; it slipped through his fingers like sand. Years of admiration and years he spent by his side, drinking, fucking, singing, being catatonic, whatever have you were too much for him to just throw out a course he didn't forgive the satanist. Forgiveness wouldn't take away whatever parasite he'd somehow managed to plant within him and forgiveness wouldn't hand him back his pride as a full grown man, but he could always accept it, he could go back to living at his side, sure they'd have sex every once in a while, but that didn't mean he couldn't be happy, right?

Part of him wanted to forget about him and move on with life. He could raise his kid at his parents home, go back to law school for the education that Murdoc had prevented him from achieving, find an actual girl, get married and have a real family with real friends, not drunken, abnormal friends, but he knew that was impossible, a life without him- without Gorillaz was impossible. He wasn't normal, he was too used to having Murdoc set him straight and take care of things in his own crooked way, too used to Noodle's loving protection, too used to Russel's insight. There was no way that he could just forget about him.

His mother had seemed wary of his sudden changes. She'd begged him to come with her to the hospital more than once. "Please, Stu! I got a friend! Yew can trust 'em with keepin' quiet from the press!" He'd politely refused, reassuring her that he was fine, just packing a beer gut. David, his father, had seen right through his lie, but he hadn't asked any questions, probably suspecting that 2D had caught something from a strange, random girl on one of his many one night stands (he hadn't had one since he'd seen the plus on those dreading sticks).

They had both been lenient with him, allowing him to stay without work and accepting his many excuses that he'd used as reasons for not wanting to pay visits to the hospital. Until one particular morning when he'd walked out the bathroom after a shower with nothing, but a towel around his waist his mother had stopped in her tracks and gaped at him.

"Stu!" She'd shrieked after a moment of stunned silence. "What the bloody hell is wrong wit' yer belly?! Yew look like yer pregnant! Oh god! Do yew feel any pain? One of yer organs could'a ruptured!" She'd panicked and in the next fifteen minutes he'd somehow found himself in the car with his hair still dripping wet and wearing a hastily thrown on mustard stained shirt and old sweat pants.

Upon arrival he was lugged through the corridors, stopping at a blue door before it'd clicked open revealing a stout man with a permanent glare. "Stuart Pot?" He'd asked, receiving a nod in reply. "Come in and take a seat," He nervously obeyed. "I'm doctor Wright. Nice to meet ya," They shook hands and he pulled out a clipboard. "Tell me, how have the past few months been for yew?"

He fidgeted nervously. "I.. I've been real sick lately," He explained. "I got real swollen feet now, I was throwin' up for a while, but.. I guess it passed?"

"What about yer migraines? It says right here that yew had a prescription for em."

2D didn't want to think about the migraines. Since he'd stopped taking his pills they'd been unbearable, but slowly they'd changed to at least twice every week, but that might've been because he'd sealed his windows with black tape, blocking off the chances of any light shining through and had stocked himself up in that old room. "T'ey aren't as frequent," He said. "I 'aven't been takin' my pills lately."

"Why?" Dr. Wright queried.

"T'ey wasn't workin'." He lied.

He frowned, nodding his head and scribbling something onto his clipboard. "Alright then... Let's see that belly, shall we?"

2D looked to Rachel who gave him a comforting smile and slowly he grabbed the hem of his shirt and rose it. The skin was pale, but it was stretched and growing marks had begun to appear. The sensitive tissue that wrapped around his stomach had began to get terribly itchy and he had to refrain himself from scratching at the fear of growing more of those scars. It shined in the light, oiled by lotion that had only slightly relieved the painful urge.

The doctor quirked a brow and wrote something else down before putting his board away and pulling on his stethoscope. He placed the cold device onto his chest, asking him to breath before frowning and placing it against his belly.

"...What?" His frown deepened and he stayed in the same awkward position for another few minutes. He placed it down, grabbing the protruding stomach with both hands and feeling around it. "Yew certainly got somethin' in there!"

2D paled as a thought struck him. Murdoc was hardly human anymore so who's to say that the same couldn't be said for whatever nestled in his abdomen? He could feel bile rising at the back of his throat as he mused on the thought of having some sort of alien child the world had never seen before. The kid would get bullied, teased, and would probably end up alone for most of his life!

"...that way.. Stuart? Mr. Pot? Uh, Rachel?" He blinked, becoming aware of the plastic container he now held nimbly in his hands.

"He does this sometimes, it's normal," He could hear his mom say and he turned to her in confusion. "Stu, the doctor needs a pee sample. There's a restroom down the hall to the left." He nodded as he slid off his spot and disappeared through the door way.

When he came back Doctor Wright had taken a blood sample and told them he would call as soon as he got the results and they took their leaving, thanking the doctor for accepting their surprise visit before driving away. The week that had followed was a long one filled with anticipation and the constant fretting of his mother. He'd pushed the inevitable conversation that was to come to the back of his mind, focusing instead on his gaming stations.

When the call had finally come, however, 2D had cursed himself for not planning ahead. He knew what the news would be and it came to no surprise when the doctor across the line had said. "Yer son is free from any STDs... but Stuart is.. expecting." Both parents had frowned.

"What do yew mean expecting?!" David had demanded.

"Somehow he's gotten himself pregnant!" They looked to him in horror. "He's a man, no doubt, but the samples are pointing to the same direction.. We'd like him to be brought back for an ultrasound tomorrow mornin' if it's okay."

2D flustered, shaking his head, but Rachel ignored him. "I guess we'll be seeing you then," Then the phone was placed back on it spot on the kitchen counter. There was an awkward silence that followed; his father studied his midsection with a grim look while his mother kept her back to him.

"If you're not the father then who is Stuart?"

He gulped, fear itching at his spine. "I.. I can't say."

"What do yew mean ya 'can't say'!" His father bellowed, shooting up from his spot on the kitchen table and advancing towards the bluette, face red. "What in the hell were yew doin', sleepin' around wit' another bloke! I thought yew wasn't a fag! I don't want my only son to be a fag!" He raised his fist with full intent on bringing it down onto the vulnerable singer.

2D could feel his ribs closing in on his lungs as he increasingly found it hard to breathe. His eyes welled up with tears and he pushed himself against the wall opposite to the little table. Rachel removed herself from the counter and rushed to block her husband from her son.

"David!" She yelled as she shoved him back. "Calm down! David!"

"Who's the father, eh? Some fucking random poof? Ya let him shag ya like some kinda slag?" 2D's cheeks began to grow hot as tears trailed towards his chin. He opened his mouth to retort, but he couldn't find his voice and instead made an unintelligible noise that sounded between a sob and an apology. His father sneered at him in disgust before turning the other way, pulling a cigarette from his pocket and stomping out of the kitchen.

He sunk onto the floor and hugged his knees as he wailed into them. His mother, despite her disapproval moved to wrap him in a comforting hug. "Does the father know?" She questioned in a whisper.

He shook his head in response and she sighed, "Who is he?"

2D hesitated, but told her and it felt almost relieving to know that he wasn't the only one aware of who's child he carried. He stopped himself before he cold tell her of the conception because a part of him wanted to protect Murdoc and knowing his mother she'd have him thrown in prison. So instead he took to returning her hug and crying onto the offered shoulder before allowing her to help him to his feet and up the stairs where she tucked him into his bed as if he were her baby boy again. When she left the night was filled with yelling, but 2D, too tired by the exhausting tears, drifted to sleep.

BREAK

The next morning he was forced out of bed and into the car. He'd fallen asleep for a second time during the ride to the hospital and when they got the his mom had to partially carry him into the building. They'd entered a room where Dr. Wright had sat, waiting for their arrival, beside him was a young man who was tampering with a machine by a slightly reclined bed covered in white sheets.

"Hi!" He waved. "I'll be yer sonographer. Yew can call me Harold."

"This is Stuart," Rachel guided him towards the mattress before he flopped on it happily. "He's not used to waking up so early," She explained.

He smiled. "Not a problem! Alright, Stuart," He grabbed a tall cup filled with water that sat on a desk by a stack of papers. "Before we start I'm going to need you to drink two cups of this. It's just water, but it'll help us see what's going on in there." Stuart complied and the man rubbed a thick, warm gel onto his naval.

He bit his lip as his full bladder screamed for satisfaction and as the strange microphone device rolled on his skin. After a few minutes an image flickered onto the screen. He could slightly make out two small figures curled together. His mouth twitched onto a grin and he momentarily forgot about his need to urinate.

The people in the room were silent in surprise. "Wow... Yer.. Yer actually pregnant!" Harold rolled the device some more. "Yew got twins," He said. "Two baby boys from the looks of it... They look healthy, but yer gonna have to do less walkin' since yer so delicate. I cna't tell if this thing's a uterus... It's got a sorta umbilical cord stuck onto yer bowel and it looks like it's on yer abdomen wall... This could potentially kill yew and the babies. Especially that there's two of 'em."

2D was too engrossed in the image to listen to what he was saying. "Uh huh." He absently said. He watched his unborn children with an unwavering fascination.

"Will he need a c-section?" Rachel asked. "What's the chances of them surviving? When do you think he'll go into labor?"

"He'll definitely need one since we have no way of knowin' where they'll pop from," 2D forced himself to turn his attention towards him. "We'll have to wait and see to know if they got a chance at livin' and he'll probably go into labor sometime after his seventh month. He looks like he's in his sixth so he has a good deal of time to prepare, but yew know he's a man and men ain't meant to carry babies, so it'll be a real miracle if he lasts the whole nine months. I would recommend keeping him here after his seventh month."

"Who'll deliver 'em?"

"Dr. Wright will." Harold said as he motioned towards the doctor who continued to silently watch them from his stool. "Yew can pick up a list of pregnancy dos and don'ts at the front. And don't forget to make an appointment for next month," He said to them as 2D was helped off the bed and led out the room by both his mother and Dr. Wright. "And here ya go," The sonographer handed him a small picture that he immediately recognized as the ultrasound. "Take care now!" He said after them as they disappeared down the hall.

They left after another round of thanks and goodbyes. On the drive back home he had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed that his mum had been talking.

What would he name his sons? He went through the names he knew- from a to z.

"Abel," He suddenly said, interrupting his mother from her endless batter.

"Excuse me?"

"I fink... I fink I'm going to name one of em Abel." He said and she beamed.

"And the other?"

"I dunno know... I'm still finkin' about it."

BREAK

A/N: Oh god I have had a long past couple of days with little privacy, sorry if it's not impressive, but I haven't had the time to work on it and I just want to get chapter 4 over with because -I gotta admit- I really want to add Murdoc again!

Thank you for reviewing! It means a lot!


End file.
